Logan Whiskers
Whiskers Logan(VWM073) was born on September 6, 2004 in the Whiskers. His mother was Flower and his father was Zaphod. His litter-mates were Hawkeye(VWF072), Micth(VWM074) and Cruies(VWF075). They survived to adulthood. Logan and his brother Mitch started roving. Logan roved a few times but not often. He was seen on Sentry duties most often along with Mitch. When he was two years old, the Whiskers split in two. One group was led by Rocket Dog and Mitch. Logan was in this group. The splinter group encounter the Young Ones, which was around fifteen members while the splinter group was around twenty-five members. The Young Ones ran away carrying the pups. Axel got left behind but Logan found him. Logan brought Axel back to Rocket Dog who let him join the splinter gorup. Axel was always seen with Logan and Mitch after that. Soon after that the two groups rejoined along with Axel. Flower sadly died a month later and Rocket Dog became the dominant female of the whole Whiskers group, all forthy-seven of them. Some of the females gave birth to eight pups which brought the numbers of the Whiskers up to nearly fifthy. Rocket Dog had a had time leading such a big group in the dry winter seasons. The large group split again, fifteen memebrs left the group and formed the Aztecs. Some of the members returned, including Busta, Rufus and Miss Lilly the Pink. The WHiskers were brought down to thirdy-three memebers. Logan and Axel were still in the group. All of Logan's litter-mates were still in the Whiskers. Hawkeye and Cruise were now the oldest females under Rocket Dog. She evicted them and the form the Boabob along with Petra and Cheetara. Zaphod left the goru to rove along with Logan, Mitch, Ningaloo, Alonzo Mourning and Orinoco. The soon came arcoss a another group. Aztecs This group was Logan's older sister Monkulu's group called the Aztecs. They joined the group and stayed. Zaphod became the dominant male. Monkulus gave birth to four pups. Ningaloo rejoined the Whiskers while Burdock joined the Aztces. Logan wnet roving a few times. The Aztecs were only fortheen members strong. Monkulus got pregnant again age evicted Flo, Billy and Bananas who formed a new gorup. Monlukus gave birth to a new litter of pups. Logan and Orinoco left the group to rove in July 2008. They joined another group. Incas Logan and Orinoco joined ten wild meerkats, four adults, three sub-adults and three juveniles. Logan became he dominant male and was fitted with a radio collar. Three females were pregnant, but Logan or Orinoco father Vicky's litter. Vicky who gave birth to Pablo and Destiny on September 17, 2008. They were fathered by a another male. Vicky was discovered to be the dominane female. Vicky soon became pregnant again and evicted Jenny and Sherry. Vicky gave birth to Eric, Vanessa and Dallas on February 25, 2009. Logan also didn't father this litter but he fathered Eric. In March 2009 Orinoco and William went roving and left the group in April 2009 to form the Sun Angles. Wild males Freddy, Samson and Jose went roving and were Last Seen. Vicky was seen mating with a rover named Al Capino from the Baobab. She evicted Jenny, Sherry and Lillian and gave birth Ralph, Anna and John on August 30, 2009. Sherry rejoined the group and over threw Vicky taking her place as dominant female. Sherry became Logan's new mate. She allowed Jenny and Lilian to rejoined the group and evicted Vicky from the group. Sherry gave birth to Ellen, Tosh and Opra on October 18, 2009. Sherry gave birth to London, Carol, Solomon and Fran on April 22, 2010. Sherry became pregnant again and evicted Jenny, Lillian, Katie and Tilly from the group. She gave birth to three pups in September 2010. Family Mother: Flower Father: Zaphod Brother: Mitch Sisters: Hawkeye and Cruise Mate: Vicky and Sherry Children First litter born on February 25, 2009 mothered by Vicky Eric (VICM013) only one he fathered out of this litter Second litter born on October 18, 2009 mothered by Sherry Ellen (VUCF022) still in Incas Tosh (VICM023) still in Incas Opra (VICF024) still in Incas Third litter born on April 22, 2010 mothered by Sherry London (VICM025) Carol (VICF026) Solomon (VICM027) Fran (VICF028) Fourth litter born on September 2010 mothered by Sherry VICP029 VICP030 VICP031 Links Whiskers Mob Aztecs Mob Incas Mob Sherry Incas Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Aztecs meerkats Category:Incas meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant male meerkats